Hateful Love - A Bellarke Fic
by Britgirllovesfantasy
Summary: The ice nation have demanded the sky people give up The Wanheda (Clarke, whom they have only just got back) in order to secure peace between their people. If they refuse, the ice nation will take it as an act of war. Clarke has no choice but to go with an angry Bellamy who has been sent to protect her. Sparks fly when the two have to face up to their feelings. good and bad.
1. Home at Last

**_Ok guys, its been a while since I have written anything so go easy. I just love this pairing and had to get something down. Please review!_**

 ** _Also when I am not obsessing over fictional characters I am writing music, check out my Youtube._** ** _watch?v=NtlGw2hoxbQ_**

 ** _enjoy xxx_**

Chapter 1

The pair each pulled up a stool and huddled around the small makeshift wooden table. The flames from a nearby fire cast a warm glow where they sat and Clarke began to study the shadows across Bellamy's face.

He looked older she noted examining the darker circles beneath his guarded eyes. "I missed you princess," Bellamy chuckled, flashing her a smile that actually reached them.

"Hey I thought you were done with that nickname" she scowled before giving him a nudge. She took another swig from her tankard. The liquid burnt her throat almost as much as his eyes burnt into her. She leaned in a little closer narrowing the gap between them and placing a hand on his.

"I...I missed you too Bellamy"

He felt the warmth from her hand as she applied the smaller amount of pressure, her sweet breath mingled with the cold night air punctuating the silence and catching a few stray strands of her hair, he raised his free hand to tuck them neatly back in place and allowed it to linger there for a moment.

"Bellamy" the silence was broken by another voice, a female and Bellamy immediately dropped his hand and moved back away from his friend.

"Hey" the woman continued placing a hand affectionately on Bellamy's shoulder "thought I'd find you here"

"Ye, I was just catching up with Clarke here..."

"Clarke?" She interrupted "as in the Clarke?" She said turning her attention to the attractive blond sitting opposite Bellamy, "wow, I've heard so much about you."

Clarke smiled warmly extending a free hand to the woman.

"Oh sorry, Clarke this is Gina, Gina, Clarke" Bellamy muttered apologetically.

"Hey" Clarke smiled at the woman "you wanna join us?" She said pulling up a make shift crate as a stool.

"Oh I'm fine. Thank you though" she turned her attention back to Bellamy letting thumb and forefinger lightly squeeze the exposed skin between his shoulder and neck. "I just came to let you know, that Kane wants you in the meeting room in 10"

Bellamy nodded in acknowledgement before she placed a swift kiss on his cheek and said her goodbyes to he and Clarke, making her way back through the bustle of makeshift bar.

Bellamy and Clarke sat for a moment in silence.

The night breeze seemed to get cooler and Clarke suppressed a shiver.

"So you guys huh?" She said as Bellamy shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Uh, ye..I guess. It's been about a month" he said doing his best to avoid her eye contact.

"Well that's great! She seems...great" Clarke placed a hand on his and did her best to force smile "I...I'm really happy for you"

"Clarke" Bellamy began, but Clarke had already began to shift out of her seat.

"Thanks for the drink Bellamy" she said politely before making her way back towards her living quarters.

Bellamy watched as Clarke disappeared into the darkness.

He took another swig of whatever potent mix of moonshine he had been served, rubbed at his temples and sat in deep thought.

What was he supposed to do? She had left him right. She had left everyone. What was she expecting? That he would sit around and wait for her to come back? They had made no promises, hell they weren't anything to each other, not really, and yet the second he found out she was in danger, he had to find her, some part of him still needed her, need to know she was ok.

But the way she looked at him, like HE had betrayed her, she was the one who chose to run away.

And Gina? Gina was nice and sweet, and she made him forget about Clarke for a while and forget about what they had done. God he had been so desperate to find her, but now she was back, he couldn't help think that perhaps it would've been better if they had never found her, if no one had found her.

If she had just managed to stay hidden he would never of had to think of her again. But he would, wouldn't he.

Clarke pulled shut the metal door to her room and threw herself onto her cot. The scratchy sheets were a welcome change from the hard cold earth of the forest floor.

What the hell was she thinking, of course he had moved on, she had been gone nearly three months.

It's not like they had ever been romantic in fact they had only just started being friends.

So why the hell did it feel like the rug had been pulled from her.

Most of the time they had been on the ground she and Bellamy had had hardly a kind word to say to each other. And yet he was the one person she missed, the only one who could understand what she had gone through, what she was still going through.

She bit her lip and tried to ignore the lump in her throat.

God was she actually mad at him?

She had been with other people. Sure she had never spent more than a night with them but that was besides the point, she had no right to be mad and yet she could feel the anger bubbling beneath her chest, she felt sick, her fists clenched and she shut her eyes tight in an effort to keep her tears from spilling out onto her cheeks. No, she would not be this girl.

Bellamy slammed the door hard behind him and kicked off his boots.

"Everything ok Bell" Gina moved over from the bed, and helped Bellamy remove his jacket before placing her hands on his shoulders and squeezing the tension from them. He relaxed pulling her hand towards his mouth and placing a chaste kiss on her palm before moving over to the bed and slipping beneath the sheets.

"I'm fine, just Kane has me working on the new plans to infiltrate the ice nation"

"That's a little risky? if they caught wind, if any of you got caught, well it's not just you Bellamy, it could mean war." She said pointedly.

"We are already at war" He replied pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"We have Clarke, they think she is some kind of master of death, they aren't gonna stop until she's either theirs or dead. They have given us five days to give her up."

Gina turned towards him, shifting beneath the sheets. She outstretched a hand and ran it through his shaggy mop of black hair.

"This Clarke, you guys seem close"

Bellamy hadn't told Gina about Mount Weather, about how they had pulled the lever together, how 'they' had killed all those people, she wouldn't understand, he was scared she wouldn't see him the same way.

"She and I were in charge, you know before the arc came down" he said not wanting to elaborate.

"She seems nice, a little lost, but nice" she continued "I don't have anything to worry about with her do I?"

Bellamy did not answer her just pulled her face towards his and kissed her deeply.


	2. Late Nights Lead to Fist Fights

The next morning Clarke made her way the canteen, she scanned the hoards of people for her mothers face, but had no luck.

In fact it wasn't just Abby who appeared absent, No Kane, No Bellamy, No Pike?

She settled on a table next to Monty and Made light work of her breakfast.

"Morning Clarke,"

"Morning" she replied with a mouthful. "Where is everyone? Mom? Kane? Bellamy?"

Monty swallowed his food before answering. His hair had grown longer than when she last saw him, and his eyes a little darker.

He looked up from his bowl.

"The Chancellor is holding some meeting, something to do with the ice nation?"

"Really?" Clarke said swigging the water from her Canteen. She wiped the small amount that dribbled down her chin and rose from her chair.

"Clarke, wait, where are you going?" Monty questioned trying to swallow a mouthful of food."

"Finish your breakfast Monty, I have a meeting to get to."

With that she whipped her golden hair out of her eyes and made her way out of the canteen.

Bellamy looked up to see the two metallic doors of the council room burst open as silence fell upon the table where they sat. A few people shifted uncomfortably in there seats as Clarke entered.

"Sorry I'm late" she said pulling up a chair to the round table.

"Clarke..." Abby began.

"Is someone gonna fill me in?" Clarke cut in, looking around the table of people, her eyes settled on Bellamy, he felt them piercing, in their accusatory stare, he looked away.

"Clarke..." Marcus paused as Abby placed a hand to his shoulder, but he continued. "Clarke, the ice nation has demanded that we give up 'The Wanheda' that we give up you as a sign of surrender, we have five days"

"And if you don't?" Clarke asked

"If we don't, they will see it as an act of war, and will march upon us."

Clarke was silent a moment tracing her fingers against the cool Steele of the table.

"Fine, then I'll go"

"No Clarke, that's not what we meant, we are currently devising an alternative plan" Marcus replied.

"You said it yourself, this will be seen as a declaration of war, there is only one choice here"

"We are already at war!" Bellamy retorted with an edge of anger in his voice. "Who is to say, they don't march on us anyway?"

"Bellamy they won't! It's me they want, I am the threat. Once they have me this will all be over, they won't hurt me not if I pledge my allegiance to them." She paused "I'm going, end of discussion"

Clarke had started to make her way out of the room when Bellamy caught her wrist.

"Sorry Princess, but if you think you get to waltz back in here after three months and call the shots you've got another thing coming"

"Get off me Bellamy" she said pulling her wrist from him.

The room erupted with chatter, people began arguing over the best course of action until finally a shrill call for silence cut through the noise.

"Enough." Abby bellowed.

"Clarke is right, they won't hurt her not if they think she will work for them" she paused a moment and looked straight into her daughters eyes, Abby new that if Clarke had set her mind on something there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it. They each exchanged a silent nod.

"Bellamy, you will go with her, for protection"

"Chancellor" Bellamy protested, but Abby just raised her hand in dismissal.

"Until we can find a way of getting Clarke home safely, this decision is final, Clarke Bellamy, you will leave in two days" she walked over to her daughter, and placed a hand on each cheek. "We are gonna get you back Clarke, we will find a way"

As the room emptied Marcus made his way to Abby, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing Abby, you made the right call."

A silent tear fell down her cheek, which he wiped away with his free hand and pulled her into his chest. "She gonna be ok right?"

"This is Clarke we are talking about." He said giving her a reassuring squeeze.

That afternoon Clarke made her way down to the sparing room.

When she entered Bellamy was mid combat with a smaller, slightly scrawny kid, they boy may have been smaller but what he lacked in size he certainly made up for in speed, alas he was still not fast enough for Bellamy.

"Good work" he said releasing the boy from his grip, he looked up to see Clarke enter removing her jacket, she began to wrap her hands in gauze. "Hey kid, take five" he said and the boy scurried out of the room leaving the pair of them alone.

Clarke finished wrapping her hands and walked over to the sparring circle where Bellamy stood.

He wiped the sweat from his face with a grey rag and threw it out of the perimeters circle before raising his fists.

"You know you don't have to come with me," Clarke said throwing the first jab, which Bellamy deflected with ease.

"And you don't have to go" he replied blocking yet another jab.

"Bellamy it's done, I'm going, but you don't have to" she pulled him into a neck hold. His arm came real easing himself from her grip and pulling her down to the matt.

"If you think I'm gonna let you go on your own" he began pinning her wrists to the floor, she wrapped her legs around him and rolled till his back was on the matt.

"I wasn't saying that, I was saying someone could go in your stead, you clearly have a life now, I'm sure it's something you are anxious to get back to. I'm just saying, I'd understand if you'd rather stay."

Bellamy gripped Clarke's waist and pulled her back towards the mat, pressing her hard into the floor.

"Don't do that! You left us remember? I didn't know if you were coming back, I didn't know if I would ever see you again, you just left me here to deal with it all" he said no longer hiding the anger from his voice. "What were you expecting Clarke? We all have lives now." He said breathlessly. She tried to move her hand, to pull herself free, but he caught her wrist pinning it to the mat.

After a moments protest he felt her relax beneath his grip, but he did not dare move, the pair just stayed like that for a while, their ragged breaths punctuating the silence.

Clarke wasn't sure if it was the exercise or having a half naked Bellamy pinning her to the floor.

She felt his soft exhalations graze her cheeks, as her resolve weakened beneath him. He freed one of her hands moving his own to her face, he wiped the damp hair from her forehead and allowed his thumb trace the line of her jaw to her lips, he felt her take a deep breath as his fingers traced the outline of her mouth, then down her throat.

Clarke bit her lip in order to suppress a moan, she could feel him pressed against her, his own lips just inches from hers, his heavy breath mingling with her own and his eyes dark.

His lips grazed her jawline, and she could feel her body tense beneath him.

"Bellamy, stop"

She could not be that girl, not again.

Bellamy pulled himself away releasing his grip, but he remained on top of her, he was about to say something when he noticed another figure in the room.

Gina looked on from the doorway, taking in the two figures on the mat.

Bellamy untangled himself from Clarke.

"Gina."

Before he could say another word, Gina had left as fast as her feet would take her, she rattled down the corridors until she made it to his room.

Gina grabbed an old refuse sack and began to throw her belongings into it, she realised she didn't have much that Bellamy hadn't given her.

Before she could finish, the door to the little room flung open.

"Gina, what are you doing"?

She didn't look up, she didn't dare look into his dark brown eyes, for fear she would change her mind.

"Bellamy, I have to go, please don't try and stop me"

"Gina, you don't have to do this." He said grabbing her wrists and pulling her towards him.

"I saw you with her" she said trying to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"I saw the way you looked at her"

"Nothing happened" Bellamy said shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter." She looked up at Bellamy, tears filling up the corners of her eyes. "What matters is, you wanted something to."

Gina wiped her eyes and schooled her features to reflect her calm and usual self.

"You don't have to leave" Bellamy said his brow furrowed.

She smiled a smile that didn't quite touch her eyes, "neither do you."

"Gina, the chancellor..."

Gina pressed a hand to his mouth.

"It's ok Bellamy."

She pressed her lips to his forehead brushing away the tight dark girls.

"We both knew this had to end at some point." She gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Goodbye Bellamy" and with that she was gone.

He ran a hand through his dark mop of hair and closed his eyes.


End file.
